objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For Something Epic
I am Kasane Territory H'Battle For Something Epic '''is an object show created by WarriorOfFlames99https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/User:WarriorOfFlames99. Development Videos None yet. Notice If you want to join the crew, just message https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/User:WarriorOfFlames99 Roles you can have: * Voice Actor * Script Writer * Character Designer and/or Creator * Background Creator * Plot Idea Creator * Animator (you don't have to animate it, you '''can '''use powerpoint for it or Gacha or something like that) * OST Creator Crew Members Discord Crew Members * '''OloneA' - Voice Actor/Script Writer * DaniLSP - Script Write/Voice Actor/Character Designer & Creator * Galaxy Boi - Voice Actor/Character Designer * Me (WOF99) - PowerPoint Creator/Script Writer/Voice Actor/Background Creator/Other Platform Scene Creator * Cube Boi - Background Creator * XXEliteOwlXX - OST Creator * Marc - Anthony / Blue Note - Voice Actor * BOI WE BACK/Andrew '- Character Designer/Creator Fandom Crew Members *'That1Account - Character Designer/Creator *'LG Computer '- Character Designer/Creator/Background Creator Previews for episodes Episode 1 Preview A Script Warrior: '"We live in a society" '''Mikan: '"We already know that, Warrior!" 'Warrior: '"SHUT UP MIKAN!" 'Dave: '"Yo, calm down, she's your girlfriend!" 'Warrior: '"I don't remember asking you a single thing." 'Aiko: '"What?" 'Eric Cartman: '"That was pointless" 'Gumi: '"E" 'Warrior: '"You part of the E gang?" '''Gumi:"Uhh..." Characters I don't add characters to this category until their design is made, but I will still have characters appear in transcripts before their design is official. There are 30 characters on each team. Host * H: Fixylol Contestants Team Cyan * C1 - Warrior * C2 - GUMI * C3 - Aiko Kikyuune * C4 - Teto Kasane * C5 - Tei Sukone * C6 - * C7 - * C8 - * C9 - * C10 - * C11 - * C12 - * C13 - * C14 - * C15 - * C16 - * C17 - * C18 - * C19 - * C20 - * C21 - * C22 - * C23 - * C24 - * C25 - * C26 - * C27 - * C28 - * C29 - * C30 - Team Blue * B1 - * B2 - * B3 - * B4 - * B5 - * B6 - * B7 - * B8 - * B9 - * B10 - * B11 - * B12 - * B13 - * B14 - * B15 - * B16 - * B17 - * B18 - * B19 - * B20 - * B21 - * B22 - * B23 - * B24 - * B25 - * B26 - * B27 - * B28 - * B29 - * B30 - Team Purple * P1 * P2 * P3 * P4 * P5 * P6 * P7 * P8 * P9 * P10 Episode 1 Part A Trivia *No trivia yet. Transcript 'Teto: '"You're THAT lazy?" 'Gumi: '"Huh?" 'Warrior: '"Go away, I'm trying to sleep!" 'TV: '"So basically, I must give them time to get ready, because not all of them are here."Category:Object shows